Emotions Locked Away
by Melodies Stuck In My Head
Summary: Clary was born dead. Valentine gave Jocelyn too much demon blood during the pregnancy. To save his weapon he vaccinated angel blood in Clary. The Angel blood let her life and gives her powers but it didn't overpower the demon blood. The effect of the blood gives Clary almost no emotions only a couple. Who will change that? A golden angel perhaps? Full summary inside...
1. Prologue part 1

_**Hey people of Fan-Fiction, **_

_**This is my new story but this time it isn't Austin and Ally this time it is 'THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS' I just love the book series and I had an idea in my mind so I wrote it out. If want me to continue there will be another part of the prologue hopefully next week or earlier...**_

_**I don't own 'the mortal instruments' Cassandra Clare does and this counts for all my chaps!**_

_**BTW I'm a beta so if anyone searches one... You know where to find me!**_

_**SUMMARY:**_

**Clary was born dead. Valentine gave Jocelyn too much demon blood during the pregnancy. To save his weapon he vaccinated angel blood in Clary. The Angel blood let her life and gives her powers but it didn't overpower the demon blood. The effect of the blood gives Clary almost no emotions only a couple. Who will change that? A golden Angel perhaps she met when she ran away. Will she reveal her live to him?**

* * *

_Clary is a unique child. I'm not just saying that! It started all at her birth. Or better death._

* * *

The last screams of Jocelyn, to get the baby out her, were heard but they weren't followed by any other scream, you could only hear the deep breaths of Jocelyn who fell unconscious. But not the crying of the girl. The girl was dead. Clary was dead.

She died with her eyes open. You could see the black color of her eyes, the raven black hair, the pale skin. But what you didn't see was life.**_(1)_**

The nurses were shocked by the news. Jocelyn was eating healthy, paying attention with what happened around her...

You want to know the reason? All because of Valentine. He gave Jocelyn demon blood while she was pregnant with Clary. He wanted to make the perfect weapon to destroy his enemies. He poisoned them. He poisoned her but still nobody knew it except himself.

They also didn't know that Valentine had The Mortal Cup. In the Mortal Cup there was blood of the Angel Raziel. Valentine, desperate to save his weapon, abducted the blood of Raziel from The Mortal Cup and vaccinated into Clary. He saved the cup in a drawer. Even the tiniest bit made her blink, breath, cry...

Clary's hair turned from black to dark red, her eyes changed color from black to emerald-green her skin stayed pale. She began to cry in the arms of Valentine.

Valentine rushed towards the nursery where Jocelyn woke up by the screams of the little girl. He gave Clary to her. Clary stopped crying when Jocelyn rocked against her chest. Every nurse was confused.

"B-But Ha-how...?" On of them stuttered.

"What how?" Jocelyn asked to the nurse.

"She w-was dea-dead. Her h-hai-hair bl-bla-black, her ey-eyes black!" She tried to make her voice steadier but failed. She looked at Clary who was calm lying asleep against her mother's chest. She looked so peaceful. So not natural.

"What are you saying? You must have seen it wrong!" Valentine said with his most charming smile.

"B-b-b-but." She fell unconscious. Every other nurse came running towards her.

"Bring her to her room it was a hard night." Valentine said. The nurses did what Valentine ordered them to do.

* * *

_Clary had some Angel blood in her veins but that didn't destroy all the demon blood in her. She was almost emotionless. _

_Some good emotion were there left; Love towards her parents but towards nobody else;_

* * *

A 10-year old Clary sat in her room drawing on her desk when Jocelyn came in.

"What are yo drawing sweety?" She asked trying to get a view of the drawing.

"You and dad." She said toneless. Jocelyn was getting worried with those answers. The ones without an emotion.

"Let me see." She took it from her desk leaving a pouting Clary behind. What Jocelyn saw was her wedding. She stood there with her golden dress in the arms of Valentine who was in a black suit. They were kissing and surrounded with rose petals. Everything between the woods.

"This is beautiful sweetheart!" She said to Clary who was smiling proudly.

But Jocelyn noticed some strange runes in the corner of the paper. She turned the page and saw other runes under them there were all inscriptions: Fearless, Powerless, knocking out rune, Energy transport...

She ran to Valentine and gave her the drawing of the runes.

"She can make runes..." Is all she said.

_But with love comes hate..._

"You stupid jerk you gave her demon blood!" Jocelyn screamed at Valentine. They both didn't know a 13-year old Clary was there sitting in a corner with a blending in rune on her arm.

"To be correct I gave you demon blood while you were pregnant." He said.

"The nurses.. They weren't crazy she was born with black hair and eyes." Jocelyn said to herself.

"Yes Clary was death for some minutes but I gave her Angel blood!" Valentine screamed.

"You made a monster out of my little girl. I hate you!" Jocelyn yelled at him. She thought of Clary covered in black runes. She though of her emotionless voice when she answered. Valentine raised his hand ready to slap her but Clary came into the fight standing in front of them.

"YOU GAVE ME DEMON BLOOD?" She screamed at him and then turned towards Jocelyn.

"YOU THINK I'M A MONSTER?" She saw the look on her face and knew it for sure.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" But before she ran out someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. Her vision was fading, than it turned all turned black. Valentine knocked Jocelyn and Clary both unconscious. The next day woke up with the feeling she forgot something. There was a block in her mind.

* * *

_That day love faded even though the block in her memory. Thanks by her Angel blood the block just blocked the day not the feelings. She acted cold towards her parents. She felt that she was supposed to hate them. But with Jocelyn she forgot everything that day._

* * *

_**This was chap one so see ya later..**_

_**(1) just so I don't get those comments from: New-born baby's don't have hair...**  
_

_**In this story they do so live with it!**_


	2. Prologue part 2

**_Hey guys thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers! At the bottem there are shout-outs._**

**_MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWS THIS!_**

* * *

_The next one is Friendship or better Parabatai._

* * *

This was the most important day of her life she thought. It's the day she would have a stronger bond with her best friend. The day they won't be just friends they would be closer than that. Less than sisters more than best friends. They would be _Parabatai._

"Choose the place where you two want to be." Jocelyn said. There had to be an adult Schaduwhunter present. Apparently that were the rules.

Clary thought about their first meeting. In the forest. She thought of the fresh air, the beautiful sight if you climbed in the trees,...

While thinking about the place she began feeling weightless like someone held her in their arms.

And than she was dropped. With her eyes close she felt around her and felt leaves, she heard them crisping when she took them in her hands. She breathed the air around her and smelled it. It smelled just like pine tree. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend looking at something. She stood up and looked around she saw she was at the forest where they both met.

"Hey what's happ-" She was cut of by the sound of a soft 'sh'. Her friend held a finger to her mouth signaling to shut up and with the other hand she pointed to two girl sitting somewhere further. When she looked close she saw that it was her and her best friend.

* * *

A 14-year-old Clary was painting the view when another girl came.

"Wow that's beautiful." She said.

"This is my place!" Clary said calm to her.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone. I just like it here normally I'm at the other end of the wood but it was time for an adventure." She explained

Clary ignored her. She was a cold person and everyone knew it.

"I'm Luna." Clary turned towards her and saw that she had black hair with light blue eyes. The was not really tall but she wasn't really small either.

"Clarissa." She said. Her father always said that to her and her mom always uses sweetie or honey.

"I don't like it. It doesn't fit you." Luna said honestly.

"Yeah it isn't you that has to live with it." Clary said putting her paintbrushes away and her paint.

"Clary." Luna said totally ignoring Clary.

"I like that name." Clary said turning her body completely towards Luna giving her full attention.

"So do you always paint here?" Luna asked her.

"No I mostly sit in the trees thinking." Clary said. Clary was a lot of things and one of them was honest. She would tell the truth or nothing.

"About what?" Luna asked.

"Everything." Clary lay down on the grass putting her hands under her head like a pillow.

"I do the same when I come here. I'm think about a lot of things. Like the future. Will I have it easy later or will I be the one with the most bad luck in the world? Will I ever make friends for life or only temporary friends? Will love find me?" She wondered at loud.

"We aren't very different of each other. I think in some way the same. But with a little change. Will I have later? What if something happens? And about that friends part; Will I ever find a friend who will put on with someone like me?" Clary revealed. She felt something with the girl besides her. She felt like somebody was there for her. She couldn't lay her finger on it.

"Not about love?" Luna asked. Clary remained silent.

"Do you not believe in love?" She asked Clary.

"That's a question I can't answer because I don't know the the answer." She said. And than she realized it. She felt safe with Luna like a safe home. They talked until the sun fell and the moon raised.

* * *

The girls disappeared from sight.

"You were so mysterious than! And even now!" Luna laughed.

"Hey can't blame who I am and really you expected me to change in 1 years?" Clary asked.

"That's a question I can't answer because I don't know the answer." Luna said. It was a sentence burned in her mind.

"That's or motto don't you think?" Clary asked.

"Yep I think the same way."

'Now take both your stele and write the rune that comes into your mind' A voice said and Clary realized it was her mother's voice.

They both took their stele and both closed there eyes. A rune came in their mind. Clary was first she revealed her shoulder and Luna drew the rune on a little blank space between all the golden runes, just under the collarbone.

Now it was Luna's turn. She revealed also her shoulder but unlike Clary's shoulder her wasn't full with runes. Clary drew the runes and than they both returned back to the real world but this time they had a more powerful bound with each other like I said they were less than sisters more the friends.

* * *

_But with Friendship comes Betrayal..._

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**_

wisegirlluvsu2: **OMFG this is a really good story PLEASE UPDATE ASAP **_Thank yo for being my very first reviewer! I couldn't update any sooner._

DaJia: **like the story… please please continue soon. **_Glad you liked it! and here is the continueation (sorry had to put it there my mind said I had to do...)_

monica: ** i really like it! please update **_I updated!_

kailey: **Wow this is really good you should really continue please update soon**_thank you!_

SasuNarulover49: **Great Story! UPDATE SOON! **_and again thank you!_

_With me it is now 8.30 PM 24 December but I know for some others it's Christmas so here for all of you even if it's was yesterday is today or will tomorrow: _

**M**. . , . . , . . , .** M EEEEE. RRRR**. . .** RRRR**. . . .** Y.. , Y**  
**MM**. . , . . , .** .MM E**.. , , ..** R**...**,R**. . .** R. . R** , , , ,** Y. Y**  
**M**...**M**. , , .** .M**...**M EEE**. . ,** RRRR**. ,** . RRRR**. . . . .** Y**  
**M**...,,**,M. .M**...,,,**M E**. . , . .** R.** . ,** R.** **. R. . , R**. . .** . .Y**  
**M.** . , . .**M**. . , , .**M EEEEE**.** R**. . , .** .R. R. . . . R**. . .** Y**

**CCC . H, , H . RRRR**. . .** I . SSS. TTTTTT. M**. . . . . . . .** M . . **. **A**.** . .SSS**  
**C**. .. . **H. . H . R. .R**. . . . . .** S.** . . . .,** T. . . . MM**. . . . . .**MM **. . **A**** A . S**  
**C**. ., .** HHHH . RRR**. . . ,** I**. .** SSS. . .,T. . . M**.** .M**. . .** M. M . **. **A **..**A**** . SSS**  
**C**. ., .** H., ,H . R**., ,.**R**. . .** I**., . .** .S. . . T. . . . M**. .** M. M**. .** M . .AAA****A** .** . . S****  
****CCC **.** H. .,H . R.**, , ,.**R., I**. . .**SSS. ., ,T. . . .M**. . . .**M**. . .** M . A**. . . **A.****SSS**


End file.
